An Eye For An Eye
by CharmedWitchOfRavenclaw
Summary: Written for the WordsmithAndBetas rare pair OS competition 2016 Winner of most Surprising Ship. Beta Love; hushpuppy290 THANK YOU! Dolores Umbridge sits in her office at the ministry awaiting a delivery that takes her mind back to her Hogwarts days where she dated one Alastor Moody. How did this come to be? What turned Dolores to the Dark and Alastor to the light?


_Dolores Umbridge was sat in her office eagerly awaiting the results from the latest mission, quietly confident that everything would go to plan. Many would say she was a bitter woman, and they would be right. After all, things could have been so different. She could of been happy, they could have been happy, it was not to be though. He had ruined her and she would ruin him in return. It was simple really, The Dark Lord had given his word that he would kill him as a favour for all her hard work. Mundungus would disapparate whilst in the skies and once the job was done he would come back to collect her trophy. Alastor Moody would be dead, his heart frozen, just as cold as hers and he would only have himself to blame. So when the Spotted Wood Owl landed on her desk and left her the package, why did her breathing hitch? Why did her fingers tremble as she opened it? And why did a tear slide down her cheek as she held out her long awaited trophy? The answer to that was simple, she had loved him and love was a very curious thing._

They had first met in the Hogwarts library. Dolores was in her 6th year and had decided to write her transfiguration essay in the library, away from the sneers of the Slytherin common room. Alastor who was in his seventh year, noticed she was often sat alone in the library. He decided to introduce himself, after all he was a Gryffindor and he hated to see anyone lonely. She was beautiful too, her hair deep brown in colour, flowed in perfect curls just below her shoulders and framed her face beautifully. It highlighted her eyes that were like liquid chocolate. She was short and curvy and one of the prettiest girls Alastor had ever seen at Hogwarts. He approached the desk Dolores sat at and took a deep breath "Hey" he spoke softly. Dolores did not look up from her work, instead she sighed, "What do you want?" "You looked lonely, I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Alastor but you can call me Al. What's your name?" He asked her confidently. Dolores breathing slowed, there was something about his gruff voice that sent chills deep into her bones. Slowly she looked up at the first boy who had noticed her since she arrived at the castle. He was perfect, a good 6ft tall, burly with ash blonde hair that fell just past his fierce eyes. His face well chiseled looked as though it had been carved out of wood, and his smile. Oh Merlin what a smile. Dolores put her quill down, and held out her hand. "I'm Dolores, it's a pleasure" she replied sweetly. Alastor took her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it. "The pleasure is all mine, now tell me all about yourself Doll." Dolores giggled. It was in that moment that she knew that she wanted him, all of him.

They spent the next few weeks by each other's sides meeting after dinner most days. Dolores had never smiled so much in her entire time at Hogwarts than she did when she was around Alastor. It was exactly 1 month and 3 days after they first met that they shared their first kiss. They had been walking around the grounds talking about what they wanted to do when they finished Hogwarts. Alastor had built up the courage to grab Dolores' hand and when they reached the black lake he stopped and turned himself to her. Dolores' heart was racing as she looked into his fierce eyes. Alastor gulped and took several steps forward as he nervously spoke, "Listen Doll, I know we haven't known each other long and I don't know what it is but being around you makes me so happy, it makes me feel a way I've never felt before and I don't know how to say this to you, so it's probably best I just show you what I mean" With that he leaned forward and placed a kiss onto Dolores' lips, she gasped ever so slightly and returned the gesture. Her tummy full of butterflies and her skin tingling as she pulled him closer and weaved her fingers through his hair. Alastor groaning as she did this and wrapped his hands around her waist. Alastor eventually broke the kiss and looked into the chocolate pools of Dolores' eyes. "So I take that as a yes, you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked smugly. "Of course silly, I can't think of anything better" she giggled in response then quickly kissed him again. Eventually they parted their ways for the evening and returned to their common rooms. Dolores was greeted by the usual spiteful comments from the Carrow twins, "Disgrace to Salazars name, daughter of a muggle lover and sister of a squib" she had never risen to them, instead she would just walk away and shut herself in her room. This time was different however, they had gone too far and something would need to be done. "Just like her muggle mother, tainting a pure blood line with her muggle genes" Alecto had said loudly to anyone who was listening, which was met with murmurs of agreement from the other Slytherins. Instead of speaking up though Dolores decided she needed to do something about the disgrace her father had brought to the Umbridge family. She would have to rid her father of the stains, it was the only way. Only then would she be taken seriously. As the weeks went by Dolores and Alastor were growing closer. Their relationship blossomed, they would walk the halls hand in hand planning their futures. It was the highlight of Dolores' day being with Alastor. She was always brought crashing back into reality though whenever she returned to the dungeons.

The Easter holidays were fast approaching and having finally made her mind up Dolores began to plan. She would have the summer to put her plan in motion. Come 7th year no one would dare look at her as anything but pure. After all, a pure blood should only be with a pure blood. She would convince the world that her father had an affair with a pure blood, one of which resulted in the conception of herself. An affair that would have needed covering up as it was not the pure blood way to conceive out of wedlock, especially to an already married man. It would work. The more Dolores thought on the plan the more confident she grew. The Easter holidays arrived and she sat with her father to discuss the matter further. He was more than happy to help, he as always would do anything to please his daughter. Her father not wanting to incriminate himself or his daughter instructed her to never speak of it. If this was to be a success her mother and brother would need to be forgotten. On returning to Hogwarts from her Easter holidays, Dolores was eager to meet with Alastor, she had missed him. They had written to each other and agreed to meet in the library after eating lunch in the great hall. Dolores decided to skip the meal and arrived early to do some research on how to best to rid herself of her mother and brother. She pulled out journals containing some notes on memory charms, untraceable poisons and pureblood wizarding families. She began to add to her research when Alastor, who having noticed Dolores was not in the great hall for lunch, arrived at the library. "Hey Doll, studying through lunch?" Dolores shut her note book quickly and gathered her books. "Yeah I thought I'd squeeze some potions work in before class and it seemed logical to do it before you got here." With that she was on her feet and Alastor had her in a tight embrace. Kissing her forehead lightly he whispered "I missed you Doll, not seeing you for 2 weeks almost destroyed me. I spoke to my father and he said that providing I give my newts my all, you can stay with us for a few weeks in summer before I start my Auror training. Obviously he will write to your mother and father asking permission himself but what do you say?" Dolores cringed when he had mentioned her mother and their was a look of concern in him on seeing it but Dolores gleefully smiled, "That sounds wonderful Al! Oh we can have the perfect summer together. I can't wait." Alastor had a grin like a Cheshire Cat as he placed his hands either side of Dolores head and kisses her hard with passion, only to be interrupted by Madame Pince. Alastor turned towards her and apologised stepping back from Dolores, he held onto her hand though and lead her towards the table. Alastor glanced over towards Dolores and smiled a wicked grin, "I love you Dolores Jane Umbridge" Dolores blushed and giggled "I love you too Alastor"

The next few weeks went by in a blur, with Dolores and Alastor barely spending time together. He was busy with his exams and Dolores was busy writing plans and gathering information, that would be of use to her and her father. The time they did spend together was spent in the library, where Dolores fawned over him and would ask him questions on his family history and pureblood customs. She was forever writing in her journal and whenever he would ask what she was doing she would shut it quickly and try to change the subject. She was changing though, ever since she had returned from home at Easter he had noticed how she would avoid muggleborns in the halls and how the Slytherins she had once detested she now admired and idolised. Alastor wasn't sure how much more he could take of the sweet girl he loved turning into the thing that bought her great distress. He would not give up just yet though. Surely she was just going through a phase. The following day at lunch Alastor sat with Dolores at the Slytherin table, "Hey Doll, want to do something fun tonight? I was thinking after curfew we could sneak up to the astronomy tower and spend some time together away from books and people. What do you say?" "Sure, that sounds great. I have some stuff I need to take care of after dinner but shall we meet at 10pm?"

"Yeah sounds great, 10pm at the tower. See you doll and remember, constant vigilance! Don't get caught" he winked and gave her a kiss. "So my lady can I escort you to class" "Sure, let me drop a few things back at the dungeons and then we can go?" "You'll be late if you do that. How about I'll drop you to class and I'll take whatever you need and put them in my trunk as the tower is right by your class?" "I'm not really sure Al, It'll be fine I'll just take it with me." "Doll it will be fine, here I'll take them and then I'll give it all back later. I'm your boyfriend trust me" Dolores sighed, of course she trusted him but her journal was in there and she couldn't really afford for it to get in the wrong hands. It was Alastor though and she was pretty confident he wouldn't go snooping and was even more confident of his protection skills. The journal would be fine, it was warded anyway. "Fine you win, take me to class and then take these straight to your dorm, bring them with you later ok?" Alastor smiled and loaded the pile of books into his bag."After you my love" he said as Dolores rose from her seat and began the walk to her charms class. Alastor thought that the time together would do them both the world of good.

Alastor arrived at the Astronomy tower at 10:05pm and was impressed to see Dolores had transfigured some leaves and sticks into a fort. Inside rocks had been transfigured to make cushions and pillows and she had charmed a lamp to hover above. It was cozy, Alastor sat in front of Dolores and smiled. "You have really outdone yourself, this is amazing!" Dolores blushed, "Thanks Al, I should definitely ace my Transfiguration newt next year! Hopefully I'll be head girl too and then I'll finally show everyone that, I, Dolores Jane Umbridge am a somebody. Who knows I could even be running this school in 30 years with you by my side." Dolores was now gripping onto Alastor's hands wide eyed. Alastor pulled away one of his hands and brought it up to Dolores face, leaning in closer he whispered onto her lips, "We can be anything we want to be" with that his lips came crashing down on to Dolores, his hand cupping her face. The kiss held much more passion and fire than any of their previous. Their tongues danced, Alastor grazed Dolores bottom lip with his teeth, with this she let out a small groan of pleasure. Alastor had soon guided Dolores down into the cushions and was above her. Kissing her neck, his hands travelled down to her breasts, he cupped them, and continued to move his hands, down her stomach until they reached the hem of her shirt. He paused waiting for the confirmation to proceed, he soon had her shirt off when she began to tug at his. Dolores wrapped her arms around Alastor and gripped onto his back. Groaning as his kisses began to trail her body, down her collarbone and onto her bra. He took a hand pushed it down releasing her breast and in one swift movement he took her nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around it. Dolores gasped, "Oh Merlin, that feels amazing. Those sweet pure blooded lips I want them all over me, please Alastor" Alastor stopped and sat up quickly. Dolores looked up in confusion. "Is that all you can think about? My pureblood lips? Dolores we were about to lose our virginity, and that is what you think about. My blood status! Your obsessed Dolores and I don't think I can do this with you. You've changed since Easter, you're not the girl I fell in love with anymore. I thought I could do this, I thought you wanted me for me. Tell me, would we be doing this if I were half blood!... You really are just like the other Slytherins, it finally shows through!" Dolores looked up at the man she loved, he was angry she could tell. He was right though, she was obsessed but she was only doing it for him. She wanted to be pure for him. What if he wasn't pure though would she still be doing the same? "Yes of course I would, I would fix it so we could both be pure Alastor. I'm doing this for us, for you" Alastor grabbed his shirt, stood up and looked down at Dolores. "I don't want this, I don't care for blood or any of it. Clearly you don't know me Dolores and I obviously don't know you as well as I thought. I can't be with someone like that Dolores. I despise people like you, and when I leave here I will do anything within my power to stop people being like you. Starting with you. Goodbye Dolores." With that Alastor was gone. Dolores sat there tears spilling from her eyes. Her heart shattered. Dolores suddenly felt very cold and vulnerable, she got herself dressed whilst sobbing her heart out. Not knowing what to do next, she curled up into a ball as she was so exhausted from all the crying and didn't move from the Astronomy tower all night.

Alastor marched straight to Gryffindor tower, his blood boiling. He was angry, hurt and most of all he felt betrayed. After everything she was only in it for the status that he held in the pureblood community. Oh how he wished it was different. Alastor drew his wand and cast a quick "Muffliato" around his bed area and trunk and then tossed it screamed in frustration growing angrier with her and eventually himself. What if she hadn't meant it in the way that he had assumed. Fuck what if it was just pillow talk. Maybe he was looking at it the wrong way. Oh Merlin he would never forgive himself if he had thrown away the woman he loved over a few silly words and not a lot else. Panicking he quickly went to grab his wand tripping over his trunk as he did. Then he remembered, he still had Dolores' journal. He could read it and get all the answers he needed. He opened the trunk quickly took out the journal and began frantically reading the pages. It didn't take long for Alastor to have all the answers he needed. As quickly as he had opened the book he had it shut. Gathering his wand from his bed he ran from the room. He had to fix this.

Dolores awoke the next day to the sounds of whispers and the sudden brightness of the fort blanket being removed. She was lead away to Headmaster Dippet's office by Professor Dumbledore. She would soon learn that Alastor had read her journal and informed Professor Dippet almost instantly, raising concerns for Dolores' muggle mother and brother, who by now had been escorted to a safe location by Aurors, whilst her father was questioned about his involvement. After finally convincing the Professors and Aurors that she had meant nothing by her notes and that it was all just the random thoughts of a teenage girl under a lot to pressure, she was free to leave Professor Dippet's office. She was lucky to get away with a warning, she was stripped of her chance to be Head Girl and informed that she would spend the remainder of the term and the summer working with various squibs and muggle borns to show how important they were to wizarding society. Dolores was livid, more angry than she had been in her entire life. She stormed the castle in search of Alastor. Growing more furious with each step she took. She found him eventually by the Astronomy tower. She marched over wand drawn and pushed him against the wall. "You! How could you! You knew, knew how much you meant to me. Yet you do this! How dare you! You have ruined me, destroyed me! I loved you Alastor, you were everything and you do this. Mark my words Alastor. I'll get my revenge, one day you will have no choice but to be by my side and watch! I will destroy you and everything you have worked for! I will ruin you like you have ruined me. Mark my words Alastor Moody. You'll see" She took one last look at him. Lowered her wand, wiped her blood shot and tear filled eyes, straightened her skirt. "Goodbye Alastor" with that she turned and walked away.

The last few weeks at Hogwarts were difficult for Dolores, but she was determined. Her father was released having convinced the Aurors he had never intended any harm to his wife but simply divorce her and somehow managed to have them agree to obliviate her and their son and place them in a safe environment that even he was not to know where. Dolores could at least now be free of them and move on to convince the wizarding world she was pure. It was years before she saw Alastor again. He was walking with his arm wrapped around the waist of a muggleborn girl she recognised from the year below her at Hogwarts. He did not stop when Dolores said hello, he just looked at her blankly like he did not know her. This encounter enraged Dolores, now she was more determined then ever to get her revenge. She would make sure he would watch helplessly as all muggle borns were rid from their world. Starting with the woman by his side.

 _Dolores wiped the tears from her eyes, straightened herself up and charmed her trophy to the door of her office. She stood back and admired years of work and planning. Gave a small giggle and whispered "An eye for an eye Alastor, now you can watch by my side." She walked back into her office and closed her door. The door that contained the magical eye of the now late Alastor Moody._


End file.
